Time division multiplexing (TDM) wireless protocols, such as Time-Division Duplex Long Term Evolution (TDD-LTE), designate timeslots for uplink and downlink communications. During an uplink timeslot, wireless devices are able to transfer communications to an access node. During a downlink timeslot, wireless devices are able to receive communications from an access node. These timeslot oriented properties of TDM communications allow both uplink and downlink communications to be transferred on a single carrier frequency.
When access nodes are located within proximity such that the wireless signals from the access nodes or their respective connected wireless devices overlap, the configuration of timeslots (i.e. uplink or downlink) should be coordinated to avoid interference between uplink communications to one access node and downlink communications from another. For access nodes in locations where a network administrator is aware of possible interference issues, the network administrator can coordinate the timeslot configuration between those access nodes to avoid interference. However, if the locations of access nodes are not anticipated to cause interference, their respective configurations may not coordinate and, therefore, cause interference.